


打错的电话

by sudi829



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2, ゼノブレイド 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※想写一写彼此之间稍微有些麻烦的关系，结果弄得有点儿狗血OTL※自娱自乐，私设如山。





	打错的电话

他是被手机响起的来电铃声吵醒的。

抬手擦着眼皮，继而用力地拧着眉头。等到还不算清爽的意识好歹清醒得能够让他对外界的刺激去作出一个反应时，就在先一步接起的这通电话的另一端，听筒里的对方已经顺着条理将话语说下去了许久。

“……我看了一眼，漏水的是盥洗台下方的水管。能请您派人过来替我修理一下吗？地址是……”

已然辨认出了从听筒里传出的声音是属于何人，他不得不立刻出声打断了对方。

“喂，停一下——……我说，你打错了吧？”

就应着他的指正，对面的话音也即刻出现了片刻的停顿。或许是对方转而确认起了手机上实际拨出的号码，他和对方随后都经历了一次足以将手机从耳边拉远开去的短暂沉默。而当再度有声音从贴近他耳边的听筒中传来之际，他听见对方的态度已一改此前的流利，变得带上了一些不知该说是生硬、还是对于自身打扰到了他人的这番行为怀有歉意而扬起的迟疑。

“是的，是我打错了；这个时间打扰到你，我很……”

后一刻，自听筒中传出了听来就像是要挂断电话的说法——也恰是在这一瞬间，源于某一种心血来潮：不知是从昨晚起到今早，兜风至黎明的刺激感不可思议地超过了肉体上的疲惫、又一次地于年轻人的头脑中复苏，让他没法再老实地躺在床上；又或是另一种极为单纯地带有好奇的关切之心作祟……

“等等，先别挂。”

说着的同时，也一并在床上坐起身来，单手挠着脑后头发的他问起了听筒对面的人。

“——你……是想打给修水管的？那你怎么打到我这儿来了？”

竟然在想要打给维修时拨错成了与原目的根本全无关联的号码，不得不说对方的这一行为在乍看之下确实是个颇为有趣的冒失之举。

不过，还用不着真等到电话另一端作出什么解释，他也已经隐隐地知道了造成这一失手的原因：反正以对方不喜用电话本还过度信赖自己的头脑记忆，向来都是拨出头几个数字后就等待手机自动智能补全号码的拨号习惯，看来维修公司的手机号码得有好几位的数字和自己是相同的；至于自己的号码——虽说自己的手机号码多半是早就被移除出了对方的电话本，但有赖于此前数年之间不知该以何种单位丈量的电话联络，手机内未能删除的拨号记忆，到底还是将自己的号码老实地保留在了对方的通话界面里。

“……我很急。”

“反正总闸已经关上了吧？”

听出了对方显然是没有作出解释的意思，他干脆出声打断了听筒中传来的说法。

尽管刚开春时的水管容易漏水，一旦不幸遇上就是一桩额外的麻烦事。但那说到底也只是麻烦事而已，还算不上什么刻不容缓的问题。因此继续在电话里向对方加以拖延的这一行为，并没有给他带来什么额外的愧疚感，甚至于还能让他理所当然地补充上下一句询问：

“还是你另有别的什么麻烦？”

嘴上边说着这样一句询问，他边抬头确认了时间墙上挂钟的时间：此时此刻，是休息日的上午十点刚过半。不早也不晚，恰恰是个没有其他安排的年轻人还能躺在床上无所事事地犯懒，而有所安排的人理应已开始着手处理起预定好的事态，甚至是已经忙碌过了头一个阶段的时间。

要是在这个时点遇上了这种麻烦的意外，当事人自然是会急切地想要赶快加以处理，以至于连拨错了手机上的号码也浑然不知……他下意识地展开了一番听似合情合理的推测，但如今未被落实的一切归根结底都还只是年轻人头脑中的猜测而已。

哪怕有着自身关于对方的了解在先，可依然有必要在进展到下一个步骤前落实自己的猜测是否为真——出于心头存有着这样的考虑，故而确信眼下自己的睡意已在这通电话的打搅下烟消云散的他，缓缓地将背倚靠在了自己的床头，满心专注于倾听着或将从听筒里传出的动静……

直到一声叹息传来；听筒对面的对方终于在这声叹息后低声承认。

“我手头上是有些需要处理的工作……”

爽快地抬起接听电话途中赋闲的另一只手，他出于猜测中的而凭空打了一个响指。

“需要我过去吗？”

就在听似轻巧的询问自他口中道出后不久，耳边的听筒里也一时再次为沉默所灌满——又有数秒钟过后，他的耳边才总算传来了比此前的那声叹息还要更轻的话语：

“……——灭，你……”

并不去顾及听筒中刚低喃到一半的话语，年轻人就如同通话对象此刻正站在自己眼前那般地摆手。

“用还是不用？一句话。”

代替似乎仍在瞻前顾后的对方，将选择精简到了“是与否”的二择一，这个年轻人亦在话语脱口而出的同时抬起了一边的眉毛。就在眼下，多少往脸上摆出了一副若有所思神色的他，虽是不可能去更多地出声提起自身的想法，可比起嘴上那种怎样都好的态度，事到如今，他也不免感到了自己的心里实则是略有所寄期待于对方所言答复的走向。

而或许是缘自在忙碌的今日里确实是需要于他人的协助，又或是久未见面的双方之间好歹仍存有这种程度的默契——面对着摆到面前的选项，处在听筒对面的那个人又再度在沉默之中花费了数秒的时间。

就在这数秒钟之间，吞咽下了卡在喉头的低喃、转而换上了更显平顺且客气的口吻，定下了决定的对方终究应声对着年轻人道出的提问作出了回答。

“我会立刻打电话给维修，请他们派人过来。希望你能过来替我照看着情况，并处理一下维修人员上门修理时可能遇上的问题。麻烦你了。”

随手掀开还盖在身上的被子，翻身脚踏到了房间里的地板；迅速自倚靠着的床头直起身体的年轻人就在这一刻已应声而动。边在脑中考虑着凌晨回来时随手将摩托的钥匙放在了哪儿，他的嘴里已经给出了简短却明白地答复：

“这就来，记得给我开门。”

 

往常惯于昼伏夜出的车轮，在今日极为少有地以相当合理的时速碾过了休息日午前的路面，而连接在两点之间的市区道路上亦没有发生拥堵。因此仅是过了三十分钟之后，停息的引擎便与从头上摘下的头盔一起，宣告来者已然抵达了预定的目的地。

沐浴在一阵不错的阳光下，他抬起了摘下头盔后的脸，随后在镶嵌于面前高层建筑物墙体上的层层玻璃窗所投射出的颇感熟悉的反光里，眯起了眼睛。

此地是一栋住宅公寓的正门前。

将骑来的车停在了楼前的草坪边上，随手抛投着头盔的年轻人大步地走进了公寓底层，并在门禁前停下了步伐，伸出手熟练地在安装于墙上的对话器上拨出了由若干个数字组成的房间号码。

“——喂，我来了。”

确认不论是自己的声音还是样貌都能在这道门禁前为对方所知，年轻人随口道出了简单的招呼。但从接通的对话器里并没有传来任何的回话。他又保持着耐心在门禁前等待过了数秒；在这数秒间，对面依然没有传来半点声响；而最后取代了应有回应的动静，则是在数秒后传入他耳中的一声喀哒解锁。

利落地抬手抓住了面前发出解锁声响门把，他没多去在意此前对话器内的安静，而是径直借由从楼上代为解除的电子锁穿过了底层的门禁。再之后，搭乘着上行的电梯顺利地踏入了预定的楼层，直到动手按响了房门前的门铃，凝视着眼前的视线得以越过缓缓打开的房门落在了门内——他才终于真正亲眼地与男人见到了面。

由此，年轻人默默地吸了一口气。

要说第一眼的印象，倒是和记忆中上次见面时没有太大的区别。

就在他久违的眼中，对方还是一副老样子：足以够到门框的高挑身形乍看之下有些瘦削，使得整副偏于纤细的身材显得不那么经看，却也能够与肩膀上那一张五官柔和的面孔相得益彰；而在那张本已相当温和的面孔上，又另有几缕柔软的头发在额前扫落出了一层浅淡的阴影，为这张脸上本已难以一眼辨明的神色更带去了一抹暧昧的遮掩……还有，或许是因为才刚刚处理过一些力气活儿的缘故，男人身上衬衫两侧的袖子都卷到手肘，从而露出的手臂倒也并不像旁人想象中得那样缺乏肌肉。

“进来吧。”

没有对于来访者的那番打量表露出什么明显的喜恶态度，也没有更多余的寒暄，伴随着低柔的声色，站在门内的男人向侧面退开了两步。

而不论是否出于男人的本意，从他把年轻人让进门的动作之中也的确透着一股习以为常的自然。于此，得以走进门来的年轻人随手把头盔放在了门边那张仿佛是恰好没有摆放着任何装饰的鞋柜上。待到迅速地换过了鞋后，抬起脸来的他也就跟着张望了一眼房内的情况。

此刻，就依照最先投出的视线所见，他能够眼见到摆有沙发和茶几的客厅里打扫得非常的整洁；且除此之外，除开连接着盥洗室的过道没有被任何妨碍视线的障碍所遮挡，通向其他房间的门全部都看似有意地关着。这就使得张望的视线在大致于房内环视过了一圈之后，最终自然是转而落向了过道后头改换为地砖材质的地板——并且，没有费多大的工夫，尚还站在门前的来访者便相隔着客厅，率先从浅色的地砖上头瞧见了些许经由仓促擦拭过后、也仍显湿漉的痕迹……

还是一样的洁癖。无声地收回了自己的视线，年轻人紧跟着在心里如此念叨了一句——毕竟就如他向来所知，也如此时他眼前所见：对方是个绝不会允许他人将“混乱”与自身相挂钩的人，且这一牢牢约束于自我的要求亦从来都无关于实际给出评价的人对于所见的“混乱”到底是在意或是不在意。

所以，既然对方眼下对于浸水地板的处理已草率得连自己都能看出痕迹，这就可见虽说在电话里是有意故作轻描淡写，但对方今天恐怕确实是忙得没有半点能浪费在琐事上的时间……

就当考虑到了这里，年轻人不禁耸了一下自己的肩膀。

“漏得挺厉害的？”

至此，闻声的对方多少倾着下颔点了一下头，接着从年轻人的身边迈开脚步，带领着他穿过客厅、踏上了过道那一侧已被发觉到还残留有水渍的地砖。

来访者也跟着更近一步地走到了被划分为盥洗室的范围内。而等到双方都又一次停下了自身的脚步，就在总是习惯性地维持着视线投向前方的年轻人眼前、再度有意往侧面退开了一步，于会面后还不曾多发出过什么声响的男人由此让自己的身形站在了年轻人视线的边缘——先是有些回避着彼此之间视线相接触般地向墙面偏过了头，此后才抬起手来将固定在盥洗台下方墙面上的一道水管示意给年轻人去看。

这一刻，于无意间瞥看见了对方这一举动的年轻人察觉到了自己的心里因此扬起了一丝不快。但比起让这丝不快在心底酝酿发作，到底还是更为被对方的动作吸引走了注意力的他按捺着自身，让这一抹瞥看的目光顺着男人的肩膀和手臂移动，末了从微微屈起的食指指尖脱离，随即便彻底看向了对方所示意的那一处地方：漏水的水管就在那里。并且，仍还记得对方在电话之中打头说法的他，也立即判断到了当时所听见的说法是确实和如今眼见着的情况相符——如此一来，亲眼确认过了状况的年轻人不由得在此时抬手搔了搔面颊。

本来想着对方所说的漏水也许是开春回暖导致的开裂，可现在到了现场一看，也许此次的漏水就只是出于单纯的水管老化；总之，单是看起来，似乎对方眼下遇上得也并非是什么极难处理的问题……年轻人出于想要得出一个结论而陷入了考虑；随后，正兀自琢磨着的他，忽然听见有低缓的声音从身边一侧响起。

“维修人员会在十分钟后抵达。”

就顺着自口中道出了精确的预约信息，收敛身形于年轻人视野之外的男人再度偏过面孔，朝向来访者回过眸来。

同一瞬间，应着动作一并抬起脸的他，注意到对方的目光曾在片刻间快速地掠过了自己的眼睛，但只在后一秒又投往了别处。

“那就麻烦你了。”

他听见，如今当着面，从与自己面对面地站在一起的男人口中吐出的，也仍旧只是一番和先前相隔着电话时同样的客气话语。在此之后，已然表明了自身态度的男人便转过了身、穿过了客厅，快步走进了……或者说，是从年轻人的面前，快步藏身进了位在客厅另一侧的书房之中。

只留下年轻人依然站在原地。

而待到这一刻，面对脚边隐约还泛着一层水光的地砖，将手插在了腰上，另一只本来搔着面颊的手转而抚摸起了自己的下巴……

他猛然吸了一口气，并且察觉到只在扬起的后一瞬间，自己就已放弃了立即动身跟到书房里去向对方加以抱怨的念头：

自己花费多过三十分钟的时间，驱使车轮穿过了手机上话筒和听筒之间的距离。而对方从现身到离去，这一系列的事态就发生在自己进门后的五分钟之间。

比起躲避彼此目光相接的模糊暗示，得幸于遭到了对方更加显而易见的、全不遮掩的回避，他感到自己先前因再次踏入了这间公寓而趋于的高昂情绪也有所回落到了正常的冷静；随即又由这分冷静之中意识到——自己和对方，对于处在现况下的彼此而言，以彼此如今的境况关系来说——此前，从接到电话的中途起就不知不觉地占据在了自己的头脑里、催使身体迅速行动起来的那一股情绪……那确实是一种截然忘记了分寸的“过分”的高昂。

如此一来，不由分说地皱起了眉头，年轻人几乎是有些刻意地约束着自身滞留在与书房相隔有客厅的盥洗室周围徘徊，不多靠近对方的所在地一步；直到预约上门的水管维修工按响了公寓门外的门铃，他才在非得代替身为房主的对方出面应门的切实需求下，不情不愿地迈开趿着拖鞋的双脚走进了客厅。

 

此后，就在本日二度响起在公寓门前的门铃声之中，这一次，是被房主叫来的水管维修工在预约的时间里准时上了门。

无关于心情上的好坏与否，年轻人就按照此前和对方说好的那样代为出面接手了这件事。而等到略加交代了几句待修水管的情况，上门来的专业人员便迅速地把握住了这一件并不复杂的工作；以至于在顺利进行的维修作业根本无需于再有他人从旁进行更多说明的这一前提下，转移到了客厅内的年轻人也就得以坐在沙发上，边听着盥洗室内敲打地砖时发出的单调声响入耳，边正大光明地余出脑力来进行起了自己的考虑。

维修工说，漏水水管的更换要不了一个小时就能完成。这并不让年轻人觉得意外。因为依赖着此前在盥洗室里的查看，已然判断出了这一桩故障实则非常单纯的他，甚至认为连自己也可以轻易地完成这件小事——只要房间的主人还会乐意让自诩可以胜任这些琐事的他多碰碰公寓里的东西……

思及至此，处在一扇扇紧闭房门包围之下的年轻人撇了撇嘴。

那么，此时此刻，那个分明已经不再乐意与年轻人产生更多的接触，却还是把发生在自己房子里的部件维修全权委托给他监督的公寓房主又是在干着些什么事呢？

当这一念头突然地蹿入了脑海之际——低下头注视了片刻自己交握在翘起膝头上的双手拇指，决定把此刻驱使自己回过头去的动力归结于坐在沙发上无事可做时的百无聊赖——便是在相距对方进入自身的视野到离开自身眼前的那五分钟已过去了小半刻钟的如今，才总算提起了劲头的他于这一刻抬起了视线，向着客厅的另一端投了过去；并且还比预想之中要更为顺利地将正进行在那一侧的场景映入了自己的眼中：

就在与之相对着的客厅另一端，那扇通往书房的门也一样理所当然地对外关闭着。可透过一个内嵌在墙上、贯通书房客厅两侧兼摆放杂物与透气二用的木质置物架，坐在沙发上的人亦变得能够看见房里在家加班之人的身影。无需多说，那道不停折腾着电脑的键盘、还需不时接听或拨出手机的身影看来确实是异常的忙碌；只不过，或许是料到了有人正在客厅里向这一侧张望，明明已经忙碌得连透一口气的闲暇都没有，但不论是接拨电话又或是起身从档案柜中拿取资料，忙着的对方都极为刻意地维持着背对向客厅的姿势，只将一道看不见情绪的背影展现给被关在书房外的人去看……

真是装模作样。

待到眼下，既然自身的情绪已经并不像来时那样一味地为奇妙的兴奋笼罩，这个坐在沙发上的年轻人也就恢复了一贯略有些辛辣的本性。而在这分本性的驱使之下，看着书房里那道遮遮掩掩的背影，他便不由自主地打从心底里发出了抱怨：真是装模作样。

总是在下意识地隐瞒自己、提防一切，那个男人向来都吝啬地不肯向外界多暴露出自身的一丝一毫——然而，却又偏偏是……于此，就如同是想让自己的思绪能够更好地呼应眼前，无声停顿了一下的年轻人默默眯起了自己那双正朝向书房的眼睛，往后才将那番只为自己所知的阐述继续进行下去：却又偏偏就像此刻不肯拉下安装在书房内侧的那道可以挡住整个置物架的窗帘，以彻底遮断外界的视线；对方总是不遗余力又身体力行地向着贴近到身边近处之人，彰显着那一桩仿佛已深刻入了他骨髓的人生原则——绝非是没有给过你窥看我内心的方法，只是你自己不知何为抓住机会而已。

所以才说，对方就是个如今比之过去也毫无半分变化的、热衷于装模作样的家伙。

可谓没费上什么力气，年轻人已出于曾有过的长久相处而看穿了对方那些看似矛盾的行为；而待到看穿以后，已然熟识于对方这套行动模式的他便又一举超越了单纯观察的范围，干脆利落地在心中加以了一番归结——这就是此刻落在自己眼里的对方：

始终在“自我主张过盛”与“极度缺乏自我”之间凌乱晃动着意识，身心都仿佛“自大”与“自卑”互相交战过后最终于混杂战场留下的挫败产物——……种种徘徊在半吊子的诚意和半吊子的提防之间作出的举动，使得看着的年轻人除了这样评价那个男人以外亦不知该再去作何别种的说法，但又唯独还能够再多肯定一件事……

不论前提条件如何、也不论彼此间的气氛究竟怎样，总归是认准了他人的视线终究会集中于自己身上的那个家伙，简直可以说是傲慢得过了头。

便是于这一时刻，眼下的情绪结合了过往的记忆一齐作用在同一处造就的连锁反应，让他不免觉得心口添堵。

年轻人忍不住抬起手来用力地搔了搔头发；纵使深知对方处理感情和处理工作向来走得不是同一根神经，也深知彼此之间的关系越是亲近，对方就越会在实则全无必要的不安感之驱使下，趋向于使用深知线路不好的那一根来应对近在咫尺的人与事——

但理解归理解，难应付归难应付。更何况他还自认绝非是富有耐心的人。故而一旦有所意识到了自身极度厌恶对方性格里的这一点，再往后将会发生的事，自然也就无论如何都是避免不了的……直到回忆至此，他甚至感到了有些好笑。

过去曾在自己如今所身处的这间公寓之中上演的，到底是一番怎样的日常？

疑惑、观察与试探，说服、挫败与冷嘲热讽；正是出于在得以像今日这样从极近之处接触到对方的过去数年之间内，感到自己已受够了对方不改的脾性，因此到头来也就发展成了由自己烦躁地提出二人暂且疏远一阵子彼此的局面。

他记得那时的自己，嘴上道出了不容分说的话语，臂弯间夹着放在鞋柜上的头盔踏出了公寓的房门；那时的对方，虽然看似因强烈的动摇而有所迟疑，但或许是一贯以来力求维持自身颜面的观念作祟，使得那个男人到了最后，终究也只是在门扉的开合声中平静地接受了自己随便的三两下挥手。

而由此之后，各自规制了见面并且各自填充了出现在生活中的空白；于不再主动拨通彼此电话的期间之内，他曾颇为无所谓地猜测就像自己沉浸在不受约束的彻夜兜风中乐此不疲一样，对方亦多半乐得不用从忙碌中额外分出心思去试图让他人能理解自己的想法……可哪怕分开后的双方在大体上都乐于享受种种经由独处带来的好处，却又仅有一件事——犹如某种还不至于随意去触及的底限一般，他知道不论是自己还是对方，他们全部都彼此心照不宣地，谁也没有向谁明提过分手。

于此，有如同打算掐断这段回忆的一个标志，他收回了按在鬓角上的手指。

若是硬要联系上眼前的情况，也许自己的确是可以从中找到一两处有些相像的地方，年轻人不动声色地做着这样的考虑：就和水管的漏水一样，有些人和有些人眼下的关系，也正是累月堆积的麻烦问题最终导致的麻烦后果。

可是想清楚了这一点又能怎样？

毫无目的地抬了抬自己跨在膝头的腿，他又接着向自己不置可否地耸了耸肩膀，最后才闷闷不乐地给予了自己一个答复：不能怎样。而且事到如今，他甚至开始觉得窝在沙发上想着这些、分析完这个又去分析那个的行为本身就既不符合自己的性格，也极度地没趣。

毕竟自己不是藏身在书房里的那个男人。就像此前说要走的时候也是直接地离开了这里，自己退上一万步也绝对没法从这种混混沌沌的心理战中获得半点的满足。

就当漠然地将思绪推进到了这一步，没有再留给自己有意识地去观察对方的机会，已然扭回了面孔的年轻人捕捉着最先映入眼中的东西，继而伸出手去随意地抓起了放在面前茶几上整齐叠好的报纸——那是今天的晨报，而他在伸手前亦早已料到了从对方的客厅里也只能找着这种不痛不痒的消遣——便是在作出了如此的判断之后，年轻人草率地动手把报纸摊开在眼前，此后有一眼没一眼地看起了印刷在各个版面上一篇篇与己无关的报道。

就算只是全无意义地打发着时间，那些没有留下什么建树的时间也确实会擅自分秒日月地过去。边看着印刷的小字，边暗自计算着自己还需要这样一动不动地坐在沙发上与对方干耗上多久；年轻人看似平静地坐着，而隐隐按捺于其下的则是在过一会儿离开时该以何种语气和态度向对方加以道别的考量。

就在这间公寓里，那些有待维修的东西如今的状态究竟怎样？如果对方对此并不在意，那么自己也不想一个劲地去多加考虑……

自舌根发出了嘶嘶的细微声响，低低地吸了一口气的他照旧迫使着自己把注意力投放在手里那份无趣的消遣上头，想要以此让自身的思考也跟着变得迟钝。那思考随即也的确变得迟钝，使得他感到了自己的精神似乎已陷入进了一重清醒的渴睡，并且在逐渐灌满意识的懒懒散散间，就疲于去追究那些现并不掌握在自己手中的东西；若非是再于一番偶然之间，突兀地遭获到了来自于外界的一个刺激……

而这刺激也恰恰正是一次极为突来的偶然——便是在刚想要翻过一版报纸，故而将余光往一侧扫看之际，就落在了眼底的角落，他看见了在书房之内的对方也正巧起身，出于为拿出一份资料的目的而促使缓步移动的身影打开了档案柜上的玻璃门。

流动的场景紧接而至；正是在年轻人这一次无意识的瞥看里，那个挺身站立在档案柜玻璃门后的男人一时间没有作出什么举动，却又在突然间毫无预兆地偏过头，从暂有摇晃的视野中调动起了一束宁静的视线穿越过玻璃门那透明的屏障和内嵌在墙体里漏空的置物架，无声息地偷偷张望向了还坐在原处的自己；然后似乎是下意识地在一次深而悠长的呼吸中，抬起手来盖在了稍有起伏的胸口，至此停顿了数秒才终于伸出手去完成了取阅资料的原本目的。

想必对方是并没有发现客厅里的自己已原原本本地看见了书房里发生的这一幕。否则一如此前的自己只能凝视到的那副背影一样，悄然上演的这一幕本身就不可能进展到最后。

他感到愣神——接着就像是企图比书房里的男人更快有所反应那样的，他急促地从报纸的边沿移开了偶然放置在那里的目光。

年轻人重新向着报纸落下了视线，然而有些游移的注意力却未能再度聚焦回印刷字上。尽管想要继续咬定，也确实可以继续咬定这一明明躲藏起了自身，却依然要执着于确认彼此都还在双方视野范围内的行为，说到底都仍旧不出对方性格中被归纳于“傲慢”的范畴；可偏偏是这分傲慢的表态，到了此刻竟是出人意料地在从旁观望的他心中留下了一点触动——并非使人厌恶的触动，倒不如说是有些令人怀念；穿透过此刻前襟空荡的胸口，如今那触动轻划过心门，带去的一缕余韵就像是彼此曾经还能够坦率相拥时，对方温和地紧贴而来的拥抱。

另有一些记忆进入了他的脑海。率先扬起在胸中的细腻回声，使他得以提前分辨出这将是一段与此前将过往视作举证之用时的气氛和内容，都并不相同的记忆：攀谈、爱抚，又或是互诉衷情；曾挂在钥匙圈上的备份门卡和钥匙；以及待到夜深时摘下为霓虹映染的头盔以后，曾瞥看见亮起的屏幕上的数个未接来电。

那是模糊而朦胧，却又确实还存在、并且理所当然地存在于他心中的记忆。一如将他放进门后那呈现在面前的仓促又生硬的回避之举，当下从遮蔽的屏障后暗暗张望来的这一眼，现在也真实地发生在他的面前；又甚至将会关联至过去——就如同自己还能够更为名正言顺地坐在对方的客厅里时，那一些也曾发生过的，为自己所注意到了或没注意到的偷偷观察、与偷偷舒缓的吐气一般……

有一丝察觉随即在年轻人的心头扩散了开来，使他得以知晓那一支“判断”的箭簇，此时已从内部恰到好处地命中了自己神经上的红心。

而就在与上演着怀念剧目的客厅相隔仅有一条过道之处，从盥洗室里传来的维修声响亦在同一时间占据了他的听感；不知是扭动扳手又或是拧紧阀门发出的吱呀动静渐渐地占据了听觉，随后便不由分说地干扰起了他用于考虑的思绪。

他不免因这干扰而分心。

可倘若再详去追究这一个遭受到了干扰的年轻人之所以会突来地被这一并非骤起的动静占满了耳中，此一注意力的转移也许就恰是证明了直到数秒钟之前，任凭自身默默地沉浸于那一分触动里的年轻人，实则是并无从去调动起心神另投向他处。

 

公寓的水管漏水问题得以解决，是在水管维修工上门的大约一个小时之后。

收敛起了旁人看不清所想详细的思绪，顺着维修工提出的检测要求抬起脸来，坐在客厅里的年轻人试着转向书房喊了房主以便做最终的查收：

“喂，修好了！麦佩尼！”

就在出声呼喊之际，他也感到自己的心里已同步扬起了一个有些体贴地想法：要是对方刚好腾不出手，由自己来完成这个最后的步骤也未尝不可——不过，才刚待到这一想法成形，书房开向客厅的门已被轻柔地从内推开了。因年轻人的呼喊而露面的男人缓步走至了客厅。

“请让我确认一下。”

口中道出了客气的话语，身为房主的对方动身前往公寓的楼道打开了自家的总闸，并且在回来之后又与维修工于盥洗室内小声交谈了几句，此后点头承认了此次维修的完成。

与此同时，耳听着正常从龙头流出的水流声响，将拿在手里的报纸随手卷成一筒重抛回到了茶几上，又把交叠的双臂背到脑后的年轻人用力伸了个懒腰。体内仿佛就在等待这一刻到来的生物钟，在这一时点精准地让此前彻夜兜风到凌晨的疲惫突然涌现进了年轻人的意识里；两个钟头前被手机的来电铃声吵醒而未能消除的疲惫，让他忍不住在此时打了个哈欠。

那么，该怎么办好呢？将身体的重心倚靠在了沙发背上，默默地发出了自问的年轻人随后偏过目光扫看了一眼现仍摆在公寓门前鞋柜上的头盔，接着又因迅速地得出了一个结论而把视线收回了眼前——想要这样骑摩托回去，恐怕是有点困难。

而当带有着这一想法的年轻人再度试图于此刻去抬眼观察一番对方的神色，他便发现到那个已然先一步送走了维修人员的男人，如今正再度从门前走回到了客厅，随即，也像是在确认自己的打算般地瞥看着沙发上的自己。

“问题解决了，这很不错。但还得再打扫一下才行。在忙完手上的事以后……”

伴随着低低地喃喃自语，在重新脱离了空间和心灵上遮掩的眼下，对方那一张不带笑容的面孔上亦是已经恢复了正面与年轻人交锋时的生硬。年轻人不禁应声抬了抬眉毛。

这一刻，倒并非是他读不懂对方言语之中看似拒人于千里之外的态度，可在当下，无疑还另有一种别样的认识正徘徊在他的胸中：此刻的确已不同于此前。

已然曾将对方掩藏起的另一副模样暗自收进眼里的他，从沙发上直起了身体，自双眼中投出的视线笔直而全无遮掩地看向了对方。或许是趁着此前的触动之便，年轻人听见开了口的自己比预想得还要更为自然地向对方提出了要求。

“我说，我能不能借你的沙发躺一下？”

想必是缘于从自己的口中道出了一句对方未曾预料到的回答，他看见显而易见的惊容，由此在对方的侧脸上一闪而过。

“——你到底……”

就仿佛是无法听明白年轻人此刻所说的这一句话语，甚至于是无法认清从接起电话到不由分说地跑上门来、这个年轻人在今日所做所为的这一切究竟是为何而起、又代表着何种意义；任凭吞吐的话语卡在喉间，男人闭上了眼睛，有意让眼皮一时遮住了自身的视线。而待到那双眼睛再次睁开时，细细地皱起眉头凝视着年轻人的面孔，男人重新开了口。

“既然如此，没有在沙发上将就的必要。你可以睡在我的卧室里。”

“哟，这行吗？”

恰如对于自己所提出突兀要求的一次回敬，察觉到从对方还以的回应之中竟也有了一些对自己而言意想不到的极速进展；毫不客气地吹起了口哨，年轻人也在一次颔首间揣测起了如今自对方口中道出的这一提议——不论是从对方所具有的洁癖层面，又或是从其他层面去考虑，这一允许自己穿过一扇原先紧闭朝向客厅门扉的决定，似乎都会在事后引起一些令人不快且麻烦的因素。

较之先前更为谨慎地再次投出了视线，他看见此时站在客厅里的那个男人已偏过头，面朝向了盥洗室的方向。

“你也睡惯了吧？而且……反正水管已经及时修好了，不对吗？”

年轻人继而将这一句新的言语也加入进了自己的思索，由此更进一步地判断起了答话的意义：反正出于有外人踏入了自己的住处而需要花些时间进行打扫，所以在此前提之下不论是再加洗一张床单还是一件被套，对方都并不至于嫌处理起来麻烦？又或者是……——就算以自己切实感到的困倦和对方切实摆脱不开的忙碌，看来并不像是会有什么颇显刺激或冲动浪漫的事在短期内发生，可房间的主人的确是希望眼下的自己能继续留在这里？

不论是惯于主动的也好、甘于被动的也好，人总是会往自己喜欢的方向猜测事态的进展，而比起生硬的前一个，自然是有些温度的后一个更能让揣测着事态的年轻人体会到涌现在内心之中的满足。就好比于此前眼见到自己仍在客厅里之后吐出的舒缓呼吸，甚至于是更早之前在错打到自己手上的那通电话最后“二择一”的选项中给出了“肯定”的答复；虽然彼此之间已度过了一段为时不短的、缺乏交流契机的日子，但在一场短暂的暴风雨过后，揭开被疏远所覆盖的隐瞒，真切地感受到了对方仍习惯于自己、并且仍需要自己的存在——

这种意识会带来快乐。事到如今，哪怕认定了自己当然没有主动向对方承认自身所想心思的理由，但他也的确认为，自己绝没有必要非藏着掖着此刻心中感受到的愉快不可。

因此，竭力睁着渴睡的眼睛凝视着对方，这个年轻人缓缓地勾起了自己的嘴角。

“老实说，我困得很。估计会睡很久……”面向着终于回过脸来的男人面孔上露出的表情，他向对方摊开了手：“所以等什么时候嫌我碍事了，再叫醒我。”

就在说出这句话语时，他看见站在不远处的对方也仔细地盯着自己的面孔，似乎正在领会自己所说的意思；而待到数秒过后，他便看见闭上了眼睛的那个男人就像此前那样地下意识抬起手来放在胸口，松缓开了皱紧的眉头，最后缓缓地对着自己点了一下头。

 

—FIN—


End file.
